Musically Inclined
by Cthulhu On Rye
Summary: Various HouseWilson drabbles all inspired by different kinds of music.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Wilson?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"You don't even know what I'm going to say."

"And I don't want to know, I've got work, House. Go bother one of your fellows. I don't think you've made Cameron cry today."

"I'm multi-tasking; they're in the lounge wondering where the hell I am, while I get to sit here and bond with you."

"Bond? I thought this was the 'See How Long It Takes Before Wilson Kicks Me Out Of His Office' game that you're so fond of."

"Same thing."

"Oh joy."

"...Hey Wilson."

"You're humming."

"I'm tuning you out."

"You're humming 'My Faorite Things'."

"I'm tuning you out and trying to make myself happy at the same time."

"I know an interesting variation of that song that I'm sure you'd love to hear."

"Actually no."

"Zoloft and Paxil and Buspar and Xanax."

"I'm not listening..."

"Depakote, Klonopin, Ambien, Prozac."

"You can stop currupting my choldhood now..."

"Dexedrine helps them to cure all my ills."

"Really, you can stop any time."

"These are a few of my favorite pill--Wait, you liked Sound Of Music as a kid?"

"I was little, shut up."

"...Hey, Wilson."

"Oh God, will it ever end?"

"Nope." 


	2. Chapter 2

When Wilson's first wife left him, he found himself on House's doorstep and they got so drunk he could barely remember his own name.

When House was released from the hospital after the infarction, Wilson took him out, buying him "his first decent dinner in ages" and a cane.

When a patient that Wilson had gotten particularly attached to died, House called him an idiot, then they rented as many movies as they could find and didn't leave the apartment until Cuddy bothered them.

When everything around them was constantly changing, they knew there was always someone to turn to.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're gonna miss the first kill!" 

"House," Wilson says, poking his head into the living room. "It's Night Of The Living Dead, I think I'll be okay if I miss one kill."

"Yeah, but this is the _first_ kill."

Rolling his eyes, Wilson appears in the doorway holding a peanut butter sandwich. His eyes fixate on the TV as he watches, then turns to House, "Happy? Can I go finish picking up?"

"You can't miss the second kill!"

Sighing, Wilson approaches his side of the couch, making himself comfortable as House leans in and takes a bite of the sandwich.


	4. Chapter 4

House and Wilson have never said 'I love you'.

They'd come close a few times, Wilson especially, but the words always died on their lips before they had the chance to escape

Eventually, both men silently accepted the fact that they would never hear those words, (House telling himself that they were above them anyway and Wilson reminding himself that every time he had found himself saying the words before, things never ended well)

Even so, no matter how hard they would try to convince themselves that they didn't need to hear those 'I love you's, they knew the truth.


	5. Chapter 5

They smelled of coffee and rain.

Wilson, who still sits on his corner of the couch, hair and clothes sopping wet, holds a cup close to his chest as he closes his eyes and just listens.

House, whose mug was abandoned, replaced with the glistening keys of a piano as he plays a melody that he is slightly unfamiliar with but enjoys nonetheless.

\Neither speaks because speaking would ruin everything, it would make the rain stop and the smell of coffee disparate into nothing and the moment would be lost.


	6. Chapter 6

Wilson hated the silence, he wasn't used to it, especially when things like i this /i were involved. "So what, no glib remarks about wife number four?" He arched an eyebrow, waiting for something, anything to indicate that his friend had even heard what he said.

House shrugs, eyes not leaving his computer screen. "Well, I was saving them for the reception but if that's what you're looking for, I'd be happy to supply you with a few now."

"No," Wilson started, almost hesitantly. "I was just...Expecting something else. Something more...You." Really, it was just unnerving to not have House poking fun at him; it was something he got used, expected, hell even missed.

Well it was that and the fact that really, his silence spoke volumes.


	7. Chapter 7

Wilson stood in the space that had, at one point, had been called his office. However, seeing as how everything from his desk, to his bookcases, and all the things in between had been removed, it seemed out of place to refer to it as such now. 

"Moving, Jimmy?" Wilson didn't have to look at House to know that he was smirking.

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Well," the diagnostician started. "It turns out that once you become the head of your department, you get to pick where your office is, or rather, whoever gets to the papers does." 


End file.
